The struggles of a sidekick
by The Kew
Summary: After the Death of Maria Ross, Denny Brosh has to get used to living his life without the woman he cares for the most by his side. But what happens when he finds out, that she's not dead after all? DennyxMaria
1. Chapter 1

**The struggles of a sidekick**

Note: This story splits off from the storyline of the manga around chapter 89 and may contain spoilers

* * *

"Broother! Wake up now!"

Ignoring the small hands tugging the blanket off him Denny Brosh looked at the alarm clock, it read 09:12 am.

"whaaat?" He tiredly said. He wanted to just ignore them but knew that it'd only make it worse, he was running nights shifts at central headquarters at the moment, and he'd do anything to make them leave him alone so he could get some sleep.

"We need your telescope!" His little sister pretty much screamed into his ear while tugging his arm while his brother were busy pulling off the rest of the blanket.

" Guys, I really need to sleep, can't you look for it yourselves?" Pulling up the blanket from the end of the bed where his brother had left it he made himself comfortable and began his journey back to dreamland. But just as he was about to fall asleep the sound of his siblings tearing his room apart, once again robbed of his precious sleep. He figured out that he wouldn't get any sleep before they had gotten what they wanted and decided to ask what they would use that darn telescope for anyway.

"What're you gonna look at? It's morning now, you ain't gonna see any stars or whatever now.."

"There's gonna be an eclipse!" Both his brother and sister shouted at once.

"An eclipse?" Actually he couldn't care less, he just wanted to sleep. "You know guys, if you look directly at the sun through a telescope, you'll burn your eyes to crisps.." Both of the kids seemed shocked at this, and his sister immediately asked for another way to see it.

"Well, I think you'll need a piece of dark glass to put in front of the lens.. Or something"

"Laaame!" His brother exclaimed, already busy looking out the window with the newly found telescope "Hey brother! Come here quickly and take a look at this!"

Denny groaned, got out of bed and slowly made his way over to his younger brother, from which he took his telescope and looked out the window.

"What am I supposed to s..." Stopping mid-sentence he finally noticed what his brother had spotted, soldiers and military vehicles in the streets and a lot of them.

"Shit! You guys, stay in here today!" Already busy pulling on his military uniform, he knew something was wrong, he just knew it. Jumping down the stairs 4 steps at a time he pulled on his jacket and told his siblings downstairs the same he had already said once "None of you are to leave the house today, okay?" Before getting any acknowledgment he was already out of the door, on his bike and racing off in the direction where he had spotted the soldiers.

When he reached the place where he had seen the soldier, he was speechless. Where he few minutes before had seen military trucks and soldiers running around, he now saw several burning truck wrecks and wounded soldiers laying all over the place, most already being treated by paramedics. He spotted a couple of soldiers taking cover outside a large warehouse, and ran over to them.

"Whats going on here? What the hell happened?" He tried to remain cool but he could feel the panic creeping up his back, even though he had joined the military Denny Brosh wasn't a fighter, he wasn't cut out for stuff like that.

"Haven't you heard? Lieutenant Colonel Mustang and a group of soldiers have abducted the Fuhrers wife! They're making a last stand in this warehouse, we've got them cornered and it's only a matter of time before they run out of ammo."

"Huh? Are you sur...." The entrance of the warehouse is suddenly engulfed in flames and from the flames, Mustang and his group emerges.

Before getting a chance to fight back, several soldiers near the entrance are blasted away by Mustangs flames. Denny takes a look over the top of his cover and fails to notice that the rest of the soldiers are making their retreat. After a few second a large truck appears with a frightening speed from one of the nearby alleyways Denny quickly ducks back into cover and notices for the first time that the other soldiers have retreated

"Shit, what the hell am I going to do?" he silently asks himself. After pondering on this question for some seconds, he decides to take another peek over the cover. The first thing he sees is the driver getting out of the trucks cabin, and pull off her hood.

"Maria?" Denny silently mutters. "No.. That can't be true! She's dead! I saw her body myself!" Being unable to accept what is right in front of his eyes he decides to creep closer to get a better look. As fast and silently as possibly for a clumsy guy like Denny, he manages to get as close as 15 meters without getting spotted, but as a tree is blocking his view of the driver he decides to crawl to the next cover. Moving slow as to not make a noise, he gets to his desired cover and takes a peek over the top.

Just as his eyes emerges over the top of the fence where he is taking cover, he sees Mustang look in his direction and with a quick motion raise his hand.

Unable to move out of fear Denny's head is still above cover when Mustang snaps his fingers.

* * *

I know that there's a bit diffrence between the manga and my story, but i'm sure you'll figure out what's going on.

This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my native language so there's probably a lot of errors.


	2. Chapter 2

The struggles of a sidekick – Chapter two

* * *

Darkness. Denny really hated darkness, it made you think of stuff that you'd really rather not remember. Things like the death of his parents, friends and old companion Maria Ross.. Wait, Maria? Unpleasant memories flooded his mind and he woke up gasping for breath.

Hoisting himself up with his elbows he managed to get up in a sitting position, and now realized that he couldn't see. Panic immediately got the better of him and he clutched his head with his hands. He hissed in pain as he applied pressure to his face and fell back onto his bed, slowly feeling his forehead and realizing that bandages had been wrapped around his head. Confused and disorientated he silently called out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" His throat felt dry and the pain of forming the words with his mouth felt overwhelming. The faint sound of a chair scraping over wood reached his ears and moments after, he heard a door open nearby. Doing his best to ignore the pain, Denny asked with a hoarse voice

"Who's there?" Still he received no answer, even though he could hear someone walking over to his bed. He could feel someone sitting down on his bed and he heard something being picked up from what must have been a table.

"Here, drink this sergeant Brosh" Was the answer he got, but that voice.. He knew this voice very well, though it had been long since he had last heard it. Denny was at a loss of words, this was something he had prayed for every night, but he had always known it was impossible, or that was at least what he had thought. Ignoring the glass that were being pressed against his lips, he reached up his hands.

"Maria? Is that you?" His hands reached the shoulders of the person sitting on his bed, and shook her slightly

"Ex-Second lieutenant Maria Ross reporting in" Was the answer he at last received.

* * *

Sorry, just a mini update, more will come soon.


End file.
